


Барабаны

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Пять слов [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - DS9 6*16. Значение слова дается в соответствии с принятым в каноне. В тексте цитируется легенда, которую традиционно произносят на клингонских свадьбах. Mek’leth (клингонский) [мек'лет]- короткий клингонский меч. Он состоит из короткого толстого изогнутого лезвия с металлическим эфесом, параллельным задней части лезвия.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Барабаны

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - DS9 6*16. Значение слова дается в соответствии с принятым в каноне. В тексте цитируется легенда, которую традиционно произносят на клингонских свадьбах. Mek’leth (клингонский) [мек'лет]- короткий клингонский меч. Он состоит из короткого толстого изогнутого лезвия с металлическим эфесом, параллельным задней части лезвия.

_Parmaqqay [пармаккай] (клингонский) — любовник, романтический партнер._

  
  
_Огнём и мечом боги выковали сердце клингона. Столь неистово оно билось, столь громок был звук, что боги воскликнули: «Сегодня мы сотворили сильнейшее из сердец на небесах. Ничто не в силах устоять без трепета пред его мощью»._  
  
Уорф несся сквозь джунгли: ему нужно было успеть на встречу с Ласараном. Ветки тропических растений били по лицу, а сам коммандер уже прилично запыхался. Хотелось сделать перерыв, чтобы перевести дыхание, но ему казалось, что каждая минута промедления может стоить Джадзии жизни.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и, ускорив шаги, побежал через тропические заросли.  
  
Кровь неистово стучала в ушах, словно с десяток боевых барабанов — этот ритм гнал Уорфа, не давая ни секунды на сомнения и размышления. «Я смогу, — думал он. — Джадзия верит в меня».  
  
_Но затем сердце клингона ослабло, его ровный ритм нарушился, и боги спросили: «Почему ты ослабло? Мы сделали тебя сильнейшим из всех созданий»._  
  
«Я тоже офицер Звездного флота, я понимаю», — сорвалось тогда с уст Джадзии. Да, она отпускала Уорфа, потому что выполнить эту миссию было очень важно. Но, несмотря на устное одобрение, в глазах Дакс так и читалось: «Я не буду осуждать тебя, если ты уйдешь, но хочу, чтобы ты остался».  
  
Сложнее всего было делать первый шаг, чтобы отойти от Джадзии и направиться к месту рандеву, но каждый следующий давался проще… и вот уже Уорф бежал, не оглядываясь, моля древних клингонских богов, чтобы ему хватило времени и Дакс дождалась его.  
  
_И сердце ответило… «Я одиноко». И боги увидели свою ошибку. Они вернулись назад, в свою кузницу и сотворили… другое сердце._  
  
Уорф остановился. Огляделся и посмотрел на небо, понимая, что сейчас он либо побежит к месту встречи с Ласараном, либо развернется — и тогда, возможно, успеет, тогда Джадзия будет еще жива.  
  
Решение пришло быстро: барабаны, бьющие внутри, затихли, словно ожидая, что именно сделает Уорф. Он достал _mek’leth_ и со всей силы вонзил в ближайшее дерево… а потом развернулся и побежал.  
  
_Но второе сердце билось сильнее первого, и первое позавидовало его мощи. К счастью… второе сердце было наделено мудростью: «Если мы объединимся, никто не сможет остановить нас»._  
  
Слабый пульс едва прощупывался на шее Джадзии, но Уорф испытал самое больше облегчение в жизни — она была жива. Он поднял ее, закинув на плечи, и быстрым шагом направился к катеру.  
  
«Мы поедем в медовый месяц туда, куда захочешь ты, и у нас будет самое лучшее обслуживание в номере… Я обещаю научиться шутить, ну или хотя бы не возражать против вечеринок в нашей каюте… Если захочешь, следующий отпуск мы проведем на Райзе, и я ни разу не надену форму…» — проносились в голове Уорфа обещания. Дакс не слышала их, но самому ему от них становилось легче.  
  
Каким-то чудом Уорф добрался до катера, когда Дакс была еще жива — он поместил ее в стазисное поле и, отодвинув на задний план любые попытки совести напомнить о проваленном задании, запустил двигатели «Шенандоа» и задал курс на станцию.  
  
_И когда два сердца начали биться вместе, они наполнили небеса ужасающим звуком. Впервые боги познали страх. Они попытались спастись, но было поздно. Сердца клингонов уничтожили богов, их сотворивших, и обратили небеса в пепел. И поныне никто не может противостоять биению двух клингонских сердец._  
  
Когда голубые глаза Джадзии вновь посмотрели на Уорфа, он почувствовал себя самым счастливым существом в галактике. Ему было неважно, что из-за невыполненной миссии ему теперь не дадут командовать своим кораблем, что запись об этом случае будет внесена в его личное дело — главное, что его _parmaqqay_ была жива и ее сердце снова отбивало ритм.  
  
За это можно было заплатить любую цену — даже собственную жизнь.


End file.
